It is known that lasers and LED'S may be used to deliver energy to targeted tissue to aid in the repair of tissue damage. The lasers and LED's may also be used to provide beneficial therapeutic effect in the treatment of neurological and soft tissue conditions. More specifically, the lasers and LED's deliver energy to targeted tissue, penetrating the layers of skin to reach internal tissues to produce a specific, non-thermal photochemical effect at the cellular level. This type of therapy is non-invasive and avoids the potential side effects of drug therapy.
There remains, however, a need in the art for better laser therapy treatment. The present invention provides such improved treatment and is directed to a new low-level laser therapy apparatus and method of treating tissue.